Antonio Guevara
Antonio Guevara (アントニオ・ゲバラ, lit. antonio gebara) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a professional boxer from the Philippines and the current Filipino featherweight champion. He is the third man to have ever knocked and defeat Makunouchi Ippo. He was Ippo's second and last opponent in the World Class Saga. Background Born in the poor slums of the Smokey Mountain in the Philippines, Antonio's life was collecting junk and other similar materials that could be sold in junk shops in order to help his family that were in heavy need. He supported his parents and six siblings every day with this job. One day, he convinced himself that it was not enough, and if possible to help the rest of the town as well, so he introduced himself to boxing. History Part II As he made his way to the national rankings, the young Antonio challenged long reigned champion Malcolm Gedo and defeated him, as well as dominated him fairly by an unanimous decision. He became the new featherweight champion of the Philippines. 10 Months in the Making Arc A day before his match with the former JBC champion Makunouchi Ippo, he offered a handshake to him during their stare down. Antonio used his left hand to greet his opponent due to his instincts as a natural Southpaw. On the day of the match, Antonio entered the ring with confidence and not understanding what the audience was saying. When the first round began, Antonio used his right jabs and speed to keep Ippo out of range and prevent him from in-fighting. However, Ippo realised he needed to close in on Antonio. When Ippo dashed to him, Antonio threw a left straight, Ippo however, ducked under his left straight and hit him with a Solar Plexus Blow. Ippo then hit Antonio in the face, causing him to go down. When Antonio got up, Ippo dashed out of the corner. Antonio is told by his corner to throw jabs like before, but Ippo slips through. Despite Antonio's defence, he was forced back to the ropes. Antonio threw out a straight, however Ippo avoided it and sets up for the new dempsey roll. Ippo began his new Dempsey Roll by stopping the momentum of ducking to the left, and immediately delivered a punch going from vertical to horizontal, he then leaned to the left and swung back to punch with a left. Ippo swung to the right, delivered a right uppercut while swinging his body to the left. When Ippo was about to land a hit again, Antonio fell and a slip was declared. When Antonio got up, after throwing out jabs, he clinched Ippo. However, Ippo released a liver blow, breaking the clinch. The bell for first round sounded. At the second round, Antonio's corner remembered a conversation with Gedo before the match, when he said that long punches are effective. Having this knowledge, Antonio began using his range against Ippo. Ippo's range was short, making it easier for Antonio to counter Ippo's jab. Ippo's body began releasing steam, indicating Ippo is desperate to defeat Antonio. Ippo tried to rush in using the new Dempsey Roll to catch up to his distance. Antonio used his feet to prevent the inside pace of Ippo. As the battle went by, Ippo used his quickness and was able to throw some punches even from his bad position. He was able to overthrow him and the distance became shorter. When Ippo was in the position, Antonio froze. Ippo used his pace on the position and threw some punches using his right. Ippo hit Antonio, resulting in a down. When Antonio got up, the bell ending the second round sounded. The bell sounded for the third round and Ippo and Antonio traded punches, with Antonio trying to get around the cross-arm block with hooks. He threw a left hook that Ippo ducked easily, but their legs got tangled and as Ippo went down, Antonio's hook made contact. Ippo went down before he was able to pick himself up. At the fourth round, Ippo used the new Dempsey Roll at the corner. When he began to weave and attack, Antonio thought about his family and threw a last desperate left straight to counter Ippo, which resulted in a third down, ending the match and Antonio being declared the winner. Match History Appearance Antonio is a man who has a fit tanned skin toned body. He has black hair in a short hairstyle and has thin eyebrows. Personality Antonio has an easy-going, confident attitude. He's willing to fight anyone in order to achieve his goal, to bring back money for his family. He has shown to be very kind and good hearted. He has not shown another side of his personality, even in his match against Ippo, he showed less fierce look than Ippo while fighting. Boxing Abilities Antonio is a skilled southpaw out-boxer who commonly uses right jabs and straights and is good at dodging and blocking punches. Antonio has enough punching power to knock Ippo's head back with a jab. He is shown to have quick reflexes as he leans back to avoid a direct hit from Ippo. Antonio use his foot to block the in-fighting method of ippo. Techniques *Jab *Straight *Counter *Cross-Arm Block Gallery Manga Scenes= Antonio Guevara - past 001.png|Smokey Mountain Antonio Guevara 001.png Antonio Guevara 002.png|Left handed Hand Shake Antonio Guevara 003.png|The Greeting Antonio Guevara 004.png|Entrance Antonio's Home.png Antonio 1.png|Antonio enters the ring. |-| VS Makunouchi Ippo= Antonio 2.png|Antonio lands a right jab on Ippo. Antonio_3.png|Antonio misses. 20170719075227825.png|Antonio uses his range to kill ippo's jab. Ippo Dashing At Guevarra.png|Ippo dashes at Antonio. 1 Guevarra Punched By Ippo.png|Antonio getting hit by Ippo's swing. 2 Guevarra Blocking.png|Ippo's fist marked on Antonio's block. Guevarra Hit From Diagonal Dempsey Roll.PNG|Antonio blocks again. Guevarra Avoiding Diagonal Dempsey Roll.png|Antonio trying to avoid each move Ippo makes. Guevara vs Ippo - 001.png Guevara vs Ippo - 002.png Guevara vs Ippo - 003.png Guevara vs Ippo - 006.png Guevara vs Ippo - 004.png Guevara vs Ippo - 007.png Guevara vs Ippo - 008.png Guevara vs Ippo - 009.png Guevara vs Ippo - 010.png Guevara vs Ippo - 012.png Guevara vs Ippo - 013.png Guevara vs Ippo - 014.png Guevara vs Ippo - 015.png Guevara vs Ippo - 016.png Guevara vs Ippo - 017.png Guevara vs Ippo - 018.png Guevara vs Ippo - 019.png |-| VS Malcolm Gedo= Antonio Guevara vs Gedo - 01.png|Antionio vs Gedo Antonio Guevara vs Gedo - 02.png|Gedo down first round Antonio Guevara vs Gedo - 03.png|Declared Winner Antonio Guevara vs Gedo - 04.png|Celebrating becoming champion |-| Manga Scenes (Low Quality)= 2-1.jpg|Antonio VS Malcolm. 1189-010.jpg|Antonio Tries to Stop Ippo's In-Fighting Ability. 1202-007.jpg|Antonio Countering Ippo's Dempsey Roll Trivia *He was shown to have a very similar personality to Ippo, maybe even far kinder as seen. The irony is that Takamura said to Ippo that he should cross the line, but he actually fought someone who has not crossed it either. They both currently lack the step to cross that line. *He might of been inspired from the real life Filipino professional boxer, the people's champ Manny Pacquiao, who was also from a poor family with a similar background, before he reached his current status. He's a natural southpaw and he is also a very kind good hearted fighter, wanting to do good things from fighting in the ring, all these things mirror a lot like the character Antonio. Although nothing has been said officially by the author, it is safe to assume the similarities. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from the Philippines Category:Boxers Category:Active Boxers Category:Featherweights Category:Filipino Champions Category:Southpaws Category:Out Boxers Category:Hybrid Boxers Category:World Rankers Category:0 Fights Loss Category:Unknown Boxing Record